DESCRIPTION: This conference is designed to provide biomedical scientists with an exciting arena in which to share information about oxygen radicals in chemical and biological systems. The meeting will be in the usual Gordon Conference format, namely 5 morning sessions and 4 evening sessions. Approximately 135 participants are expected to attend and these attendees will represent chemistry, biochemistry, molecular genetics, and other disciplines involved in the pathophysiology of oxygen radicals. The speakers were chosen by a committee which solicited suggestions from attendees of previous conferences on this topic. The topics to be covered are: (1) superoxides, SOD and its association with familial ALS; (2) NO, its chemistry, pathology, synthesis, toxicology, and involvement in cell signalling; (3) oxidant/antioxidant regulation of gene expression, DNA damage, replication and repair; (4) iron and oxidative stress, ferritin gene expression; (5) in vivo radical detection methods; and, (6) antioxidants and lipid peroxidation, plus an overview of free radical damage and disease.